


Coming out

by nothing_much



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Bets, Coming Out, Dinner, M/M, an appearance from a kaleidoscope of butterflies, boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: Well, Stiles has had it rough lately. And he has something to tell his dad. Anxiety plays a part.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 132





	Coming out

Ok, so Stiles may have a little problem. He doesn’t quite know. Maybe. Or maybe he hasn’t. 

It’s been a couple of months since he’d realised it. And right then it wasn’t a problem, since he was still wrapped up in Lydia. Well that had gone sour pretty quickly and his feelings had been in a limbo for a while. He felt like he’d just admired all the pretty people around him. And they were pretty. Pretty gorgeous. Downside, they could all smell it on him. The arousal. 

It hadn’t been long though before he realised that well even if they were all pretty good looking, and could be casted to any American teen movie. There was one of them he spoke to more than the others, one he trusted more. One he sought out the company of whenever he could. 

One he had a crush on. He’d decided that he’d ignore it until it went away. It didn’t. He had a crush on a guy that were hotter than the sun. A guy.

Who’d confronted him two weeks ago. And now he didn’t only have a crush at a guy. He had a boyfriend. Life was, well getting there, between the drama of betrayal, pack issues, death, Darachs and well good old friendship. Or unfriendship, or whatever it was, when your best friend for life, and brother decided that you were as interesting as yesterday’s trash.

The thing was. He hadn’t told his father yet. And he didn’t really know how his father would take the news of bisexuality, and well boyfriend. There were some things that made him wary. That night outside of the Jungle for one. His dad had told him he couldn’t be gay on account of his clothes. He’d felt really dismissed. He had heard other comments from his dad that could have been dismissal. And he didn’t know if it was based on the Jungle comment and he was over sensitive, or if him coming out to his father would maybe be a problem. And his father would reject him.

Usually he loved, and trusted his father. But when he’d had his GGC, Great, Gay, Crisis, he’d got stuck in an intensive, long, search spiral and read enough horror stories about coming out to scar him for life. 

He was, yes. He was going to put his big boy pants on and tell his dad. It was inevitable and unavoidable, since they’d promised each other to be honest with each other. And he would not brake that promise. Still. Well.

In the end he decided on a game plan. No time like the present, he thought and sent his dad a text.

“Need to talk”

He knew his dad checked his messages during the day, so he wasn’t surprised that it took 20 minutes before he got an answer. He counted that as fast.

“Ok, sounds serious. Over dinner? Sevenish”

Now he only had to wait.

And make dinner. What was good coming out food? He raided the fridge and decided on a macaroni cheese, with real bacon. He could use the carbs. 

Who was he trying to fool? He totally wanted to bribe his dad to get on his good side with the bacon. 

He had dinner almost done, and the table set when his dad came through the door. 

“I’m changing clothes, and washing up, be down in ten” his dad said before he went up the stairs.

Stiles felt a knot form in his stomach. This was it. There was no getting out of this now. Not that he wanted to. But the nerves and his anxiety was playing him like a fiddle right now. He tried to breath, and concentrate on the food. And cutting the tomatoes for the side salad. 

He set the salad, and the pot of macaroni cheese, on the table and sat down. Twirling with his fork while waiting for his father to join him. He’d thought of a hundred ways to do this, what to say. And he thought of at least as many different reactions from his father. When his father’s steps came down the stairs the butterflies in his belly formed a kaleidoscope and tried to force their way up his throat. He swallowed around them.

His dad made his way to the table and looked it over. 

“Is it ok if I grab a beer instead?” he took the bottled water at his plate and moved towards the fridge. Stiles nodded at him. 

As his father plated the food, Stiles stared down at his salad, before they changed dishes and his father put some salad on his plate. They ate in silence until his father seemed to have had enough of it.

“So, is there anything you want to talk about” he asked. And Stiles squirmed in his chair and nodded.

“Yes” his dad said and nodded encouraging at Stiles. 

“Well, it’s kind of…” he started strong, then petered out. 

“I’m kind of seeing someone” Stiles started again. He’d had a plan damn it. And well now he had to work from this angle instead. He saw his dad nod again. Silence spread once more.

“Ok, so you’re seeing someone?” his dad tried to help him, when he realised Stiles wasn’t going to say anything. “Is it anyone I know?” he asked.

Stiles nodded. 

“And?” his father tried to get him to speak again.

“And, yeah, that was it” Stiles tried to get away, he could try again tomorrow.

“Ok,” his father said, to Stiles surprise. He hadn’t thought his dad would let that topic go so easily. 

“Ok?” he asked. 

“Yeah” his dad answered, and started asking him about school, and homework. Parents day was getting closer and the Sheriff didn’t want any surprises, especially the male circumcision kind. Stiles felt quite safe with this as between hid GGC and all the monsters he hadn’t really had the time to go off tangent with his schoolwork. He told his dad as much. And didn’t catch the glint in his father’s eyes.

“GGC?” his father, the Sheriff of Beacon County asked.

“Shit” Stiles responded. 

“Let me guess,” the Sheriff was smirking, “Gay, something, Crisis?” Am I right?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles answered as the air left his lungs. “Yeah”

“Well, shit” his dad said, and the Kaleidoscope made their return trying to get out. “I owe Parrish 10 bucks, I was sure you’d chicken out from telling me, and he bet me you wouldn’t” Stiles looked at him in surprise. Butterflies forgotten. 

“Kid, I’ve known you were at least Bi since you were eight and wanted to marry your mum’s doctor. I’ve known you realised it yourself when Lydia became your friend more than your obsession. And I’ve known about your boyfriend, if you want to call him that, since Mrs Kreidell next door started to call me about two weeks ago, and has kept calling, telling me all about the drug dealer my kid had over every night after I left

So I’m guessing Hale, Hale or Lahley, her eyesight isn’t that good. And son, think before you answer, there is money riding on who…”

Stiles was somewhere between shocked and in awe. And well. Kind of offended. 

“You bet money on who my boyfriend is?” he asked his dad. 

His dad looked at him without remorse. 

“As if I didn’t know about your bet with Chris about me and Melissa” he told his son. Stiles shrugged. Well yeah. There was that.

“And how are things with Melissa” he asked his dad.

“Don’t try to deflect, things from yourself” his dad said. “Now will I win my bet and get Thanks giving and Christmas off this year, or loose and work both?” he asked.

“Well that depends on who you bet on” Stiles answered, feeling like he’d landed in the twilight zone. Not only did his dad not care about his sexuality, he was kind of trusting Stiles with it and also betting with really high stakes. 

“What if I invite him for dinner tomorrow and reveal the result? Parrish can come too? As a witness” Stiles asked with a smirk.

“Aaaw, kid, you’re not going to make things easy on me are you? Well, all right, but I’m going to be so disappointed in you if it isn’t Derek Hale, just so you know.”

Stiles smirked. His dad would have to wait until tomorrow to meet his boyfriend. He waved good bye to the butterflies and settled in for some small talk. Being out of the closet felt nice. This was the outcome he’d hoped for. And logically knew was the only way. But he had anxiety, and ADHD, and he knew his brain well enough by now, he knew it always played up at least 10 different bad scenarios to each good. 

This was the best scenario he decided as he was doing the dishes. 

*

And yeah. Stiles has a boyfriend.


End file.
